205 Live (January 31, 2020)
The January 24, 2020 Edition of 205 Live was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE which took place on January 31, 2020 at the BOK Center in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Summary Since joining WWE 205 Live last year, Raul Mendoza has earned the respect of the Cruiserweight division, including former NXT Cruiserweight Champion Lio Rush, and has sights set on a potential title opportunity. However, standing in Mendoza’s way tonight was another young Superstar looking to make a name for himself, Joaquin Wilde. Mendoza attempted to slow the pace and assert his strength advantage to keep his opponent grounded. Wilde battled back, breaking Mendoza’s technical holds before hip tossing his opponent to the outside and flattening him with a jaw-dropping flipping senton over the top rope. Turning up the pace of the contest, Wilde enjoyed an advantage until he was once again stopped in his tracks by Mendoza. Wilde displayed his resilience and remained in the battle, seizing the opportunity to plant Mendoza with a reverse rana before executing the Wilde Thing for the win. After Ariya Daivari helped The Brian Kendrick score a victory against Danny Burch last week on WWE 205 Live, The Strong Style British Superstar demanded a rematch against The Man with a Plan. Of course, Kendrick didn’t come to the ring alone, as Daivari accompanied his new ally. With retribution on his mind, Burch charged into the ring ready for a fight, but Kendrick stalled for time, twice conversing with Daivari at ringside after the opening bell. Kendrick gained the upper hand by waiting for the British Superstar to come after him at ringside and launching him over the announce table. Favoring his left leg, Burch barely made it back to the ring only for Daivari to attack, giving Kendrick the advantage he needed. Burch battled back, stopping another attack from Daivari before turning up the pressure on The Man with a Plan. Once again, Daivari attempted to help Kendrick score a pinfall, but he was caught by the official. Burch applied a crossface, but Daivari broke up the hold. Although Burch was victorious by disqualification, Daivari and Kendrick attacked and wrapped a chair around the British Superstar’s leg. However, before the damage could be done, Oney Lorcan charged into the ring to support his best friend and tag team partner, chasing Kendrick and Daivari away. Although Angel Garza lost the NXT Cruiserweight Championship at Worlds Collide, he is focused on reclaiming the title and looks to establish momentum against Tyler Breeze. Since debuting in WWE 205 Live, Prince Pretty hasn’t lost and is looking to build his own case for a title opportunity. As the match got underway, Garza taunted Breeze by declaring that he was much more handsome than The Gorgeous One, only for Prince Pretty to reciprocate the taunt. They continued exchanging taunts before Garza pulled his opponent to the outside, slamming him to the arena floor and using the steel steps as leverage. In full control of the match, Garza finally ripped off his pants and confidently returned to unleashing a vindictive offense on Breeze. Finding a second wind, The Gorgeous One broke free of Garza’s grip and swung momentum back in his favor with fast-paced and physical strikes. Frustrations mounted as Garza launched off the ropes and was met by a Supermodel Kick, but Breeze was unable to secure the victory. The same went for Garza, as he couldn’t keep Breeze down following high-impact maneuvers. Garza continued to grow frustrated as Breeze rolled away from two attempted high-risk moves, only to have a moonsault countered at the last second. However, Garza quickly recovered and executed his Wing Clipper for the win. NXT UK Superstar and new NXT Cruiserweight Champion Jordan Devlin will make his WWE 205 Live debut next week on WWE Network! Following his incredible Fatal 4-Way Match victory at Worlds Collide, The Irish Ace is set to make his first appearance on the purple brand as he brings the NXT Cruiserweight Title home. Results ; ; *Joaquin Wilde defeated Raul Mendoza *Danny Burch defeated The Brian Kendrick (w/ Ariya Daivari) by DQ *Angel Garza defeated Tyler Breeze Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live (January 31, 2020).1.jpg 205 Live (January 31, 2020).2.jpg 205 Live (January 31, 2020).3.jpg 205 Live (January 31, 2020).4.jpg 205 Live (January 31, 2020).5.jpg 205 Live (January 31, 2020).6.jpg 205 Live (January 31, 2020).7.jpg 205 Live (January 31, 2020).8.jpg 205 Live (January 31, 2020).9.jpg 205 Live (January 31, 2020).10.jpg 205 Live (January 31, 2020).11.jpg 205 Live (January 31, 2020).12.jpg 205 Live (January 31, 2020).13.jpg 205 Live (January 31, 2020).14.jpg 205 Live (January 31, 2020).15.jpg 205 Live (January 31, 2020).16.jpg 205 Live (January 31, 2020).17.jpg 205 Live (January 31, 2020).18.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #164 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #164 at WWE.com * 205 Live #164 on WWE Network Category:2020 events